


Closeout Drabbles

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Series: Closeout [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces more of the story started in <a href=""><i>Closeout</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeout Drabbles

  
_For Kaelie's birthday; a random side-pairing_   


Dave isn't his; JC knows that from the beginning. Even if he hadn't, the way Laird watches them would’ve tipped him off. JC understands; he’s the same with anyone who gets close to Justin.

But Dave has JC’s back, and it goes both ways. When Dave turns away from Laird, smile shadowed by the knowledge of exactly where the line between he and Laird has to be drawn, it’s JC he’s turning to.

The winter storms will bring Pe’ahi to life soon. Until then, the saltsweet taste of the ridges along Dave’s spine reminds JC that life is for living.

* * *

  
  
_Kaelie asked for JC's POV from this line "...after six days, JC had come and dragged him out of his cave and forced him on a plane to South Africa and the breaks at J-Bay."_   


Laniakea to J-Bay was a brutal trip: Honolulu to Tokyo to Paris to Capetown by air, and then a day overland by car. JC considered alternatives, but Justin needed a break with waves heavy enough to kill you if your attention wandered. J-Bay had those, to spare, with the added advantage of isolation. With nothing else around, everyone focused solely on the waves.

As JC expected, the ocean went a long way toward fixing what Britney had torn wide open.

What he didn't expect was that three weeks of being with Justin shattered barriers he'd long ago forgotten he'd built.

* * *

  
  
_Kaelie asked for JC's POV from the scene on Sunset Beach at night._   


Justin's skin is cool, faintly salty on his tongue. It's exactly right that it's here, on the beach, that JC tastes him for the first time. Friends, brothers, competitors, teammates--they've been all of these to each other, for so many years that JC barely remembers the time before. It's long been time to add lovers to that list.

After Britney--after J-Bay--he'd hesitated and missed his chance, lost out to Nick, but here, now, Justin is shuddering against his mouth, whimpering quietly. JC won't make that mistake again.

"I'm crashing with Chris," JC says, smiling as Justin nods.

* * *

  
  
_Kaelie asked for Chris's POV of the morning-after scene at CK's._   


All bets aside, Chris isn't surprised they still aren't connecting even if they've finally hooked up. J's been mooning over C since before Chris even knew him; C's screwed around, pretending to ignore it; both of them have let it fuck up one relationship after another. Just watching their dance drives Chris insane.  
   
He digs around for a pencil to write out directions to C's Maui place, happy to see Justin has his gameface on. Boyhood crushes are one thing, but Chris knows how tightly JC guards himself. He thinks Justin's finally figured out he's always had the key inside.

* * *

  
  
_Kaelie asked for JC's POV from the scene outside his house on Maui._   


JC's played this conversation out in his head a hundred times over the past days. The best he can see happening is him keeping control long enough to part politely from Justin, enough to maintain a shadow of their friendship. Worst case, they don't even have the conversation, just avoid each other until the relationship dies.

Justin staying, not walking away--JC hasn't considered that, not realistically. When Justin says, "I'm here now," softly, hesitantly, but meeting JC's eyes steadily, JC wants to forget waking up alone so badly he can taste it.

Wants to, but forces himself not to.

* * *

  
  
_For my 2005 holiday cards_   


Lynn celebrates Solstice, of course. Trace'd never understood why Justin didn't mind missing Christmas, but Justin's always loved the legends of the sun coming back from the darkness. Just getting to stay up and tend the overnight bonfire had been exciting when he was little.

December's usually crazy, but this year, the universe cooperates. The Triple Crown finishes early and the radar doesn't show any storms that'll hit Jaws. JC comes to Oahu, drapes himself over Justin's back while they watch the flames. They let the fire die as the sky lightens, and Justin is the one who feels reborn.

* * *

  
  
_For Beth's birthday; a little more after Closeout._   


Justin's held it together for two days: finished his competition, sat quietly on flights from Brisbane to California. He needs JC's legs around his waist, to hear him, to feel him moan every time Justin pushes inside him.

Heavy waves, Justin can handle. Mavericks isn't any different from the other breaks JC charges, except for the part with Joey on the other end of a static-filled call, assuring Justin, _C's fine, the shark threw him clear of his board, never touched him_.

JC touches Justin's face; Justin knows it's okay, but he still can't make himself let go. Not yet.

* * *

  
  
_For Glenda._   


Justin's never really had a home of his own. Lynn's has always been there, of course, and Chris's--they're home, but they're not _his_. He adds JC's place on Maui to that list. In that first year, he's there as much as anywhere and feels welcome, but he's not comfortable in assuming anything more.

JC doesn't have any such qualms. The morning after Justin flies in from Queensland, there's an envelope propped against the coffee maker. Inside is a list of stuff JC wants done around the house and a notarized copy of the deed, with Justin listed as co-owner.


End file.
